Two Fires
by figureskater1995
Summary: small bit i wrote about chase, heidi and jordan being traped in the flour mill strong room in the episode "two fires"


**Rescue Special Ops - Two Fires**

**Hey guys!, here is a small fic I wrote a while ago… based on Heidi, Jordan and Chase getting trapped in the flour store room. It's not really good but still thought I'd post it.**

"**Hello, rescue" Jordan called as the three of them walked into the factory, medi-kits on back.**

"**Hello" Heidi called.**

"**Smells like a hoax" Jordan said as the three of them walked into the store room. The door closing behind them.**

"**Hello! this isn't funny!" Heidi yelled**

"**It's locked, there isn't a handle." **

"**There has to be an internal release." Jordan said checking the sides of the door. "What! There isn't one" **

**Turning his torch on and looking around the room, chases eyes caught onto a grate in the roof. **

"**Alright, here can you give me a hand?" he asked Jordan and Heidi.**

**They came over and helped chase stand on a box, watching to make sure he didn't fall. **

"**Alright, multi-tool" he asked, Heidi passed it to chase and he started to un-screw the bolts holding the grate in place. Losing his balance chase fell backwards, his foot hitting a pipe and splitting it in two. Landing on the ground Heidi helped him up. "Chase! you alright?" she asked.**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Do you here that?" Heidi asked.**

"**Shit! That's gas. Alright get bandages, anything you've got. We have to try and stop the leak." Chase said before reaching into the medi-kit and wrapping multiple bandages around the leaking pipe.**

"**Rescue 5 portable to rescue base, do you copy?" Heidi called into the radio, the strong room was blocking their radio signal, and they couldn't get a message out.**

**Heidi climbed back on top of the box with the Multi-tool and tried to open the grate again. Faltering slightly as the oxygen levels in the room were going down and fast. "You okay?" Jordan asked worried.**

"**Yeah im okay" Heidi said, regaining her footing.**

**In the patrol dean and lachie were driving to render assistance to Jordan chase and Heidi.**

"**Rescue 1 to rescue 2, Jordan do you copy?" dean asked via the radio**

"**How long since Michelle has heard from them?" lachie asked**

"**Ah, 20 -30 minutes." Dean told his younger brother.**

**Back in the strong room, Jordan, Heidi and chase had given up with the grate, the bolts were rusted on tight and they weren't budging. The 3 of them sat on the ground with bandages over their mouth's trying to lessen the amount of gas they inhaled.**

"**Jordan! chase!, Heidi!" lachie and dean yelled as they walked towards the strong room.**

"**Help!" Heidi yelled, banging on the door.**

"**Dean, over here" chase called.**

"**Dean Do you smell that?" lachie said. **

"**Smells like gas." Dean said concerned.**

"**Flour dust and gas… that's a recipe for a big bang." **

"**Chase, how you guys doing in there?" lachie asked**

"**We've got a major gas leak in here, were going to run out of air really soon. You have to hurry" chase said before sitting down near Heidi and Jordan.**

**Outside, lachie and dean were trying to leaver the strong room door of its hinges.**

"**Jordan stay with us!" chase said as Jordan's eyes slid closed. The air was getting thinner; it was getting harder to breath. Chase was coughing and trying to catch his breath. Jordan and Heidi were huddled up together. Feeling the darkness seeping over his eyes chase's eyes began to close as he lost consciousness. **

"**Chase! chase don't give up on me." Heidi said weakly, trying to get a breath.**

"**Dean help us…" she whispered before the darkness came over her too.**

"**Guys! answer me." Dean said banging on the door, no answer.**

"**C'mon lach, we got to get this open." Dean said desperately to his brother.**

**Dean and lachie continued working the door for another 5 minutes before it finally gave in and opened. Running inside lachie and dean got all three of them out and laid them on the ground outside. **

"**Lachie, get oxygen on them." Dean said as he tapped chases cheek.**

"**Chase wake up for me." Dean tapped his cheek again; he grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it over chases face.**

**Slowly stirring his eyes flickered open. Reaching up trying to remove the strange object over his face, his arm was stopped by a strong hand. "Chase leave it on, you're okay." Dean said. **

**Lachie was working on Heidi while dean took over Jordan. Both tapping their cheeks trying to wake them up, **

**Heidi slowly opened her eyes, looking up at lachie.**

"**You're alright, heid." Lachie reassured her.**

"**Chase? Jord?" she asked **

"**Chase is fine" he told her, "Jordan is still out." **

**Lachie sat Heidi up against the wall next to chase, both still with oxygen. Lachie ran back over to give dean help with Jordan**

"**He's not breathing" dean said before he and lachie started CPR.**

"**Jordan. Don't give up on us mate" lachie said whist doing compressions.**

"**He's got a pulse." Dean said. Soon after Jordan started coughing. Laying him on the side and putting the oxygen over his face again he slowly opened his eyes.**

**Dean stayed with Jordan, sitting up against the wall, while lachie checked on Heidi and chase.**

"**You guys right?" he asked, both nodded. **

"**Is Jordan okay?" chase asked. Lachie told them he was.**

**Soon after dean took Heidi and Jordan to his patrol, and lachie took chase in the other, both heading to the hospital to get the three looked at.**

**After been given the all clear the five of them drove back to the station house.**

**You, me, chase. Beers at the pub?" lachie asked his brothers.**

"**Sure, your shout" dean said**


End file.
